


Champagne Sir?

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, batfam, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim has been avoiding the family for a while now, when he got the invite to the gala he knew that he couldn’t say no. If he refused to go someone would come looking for him an ask questions.





	Champagne Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something fun to write if I’m honest. This story also links into the events that happened in Secrets Out so if you haven’t read that please make sure to read that too !  
> Louisa <3

The suit fit perfectly, there was nothing that the Wayne’s took more seriously than appearance. Gala’s were no different. Tim often would complain about how he was required to attend galas, he wasn’t anything like Dick who thrived during social events or Damian who easily able to feign innocence without batting an eye. He hated attending Bruce’s galas more than any other social event linked to Wayne Enterprises. 

Smoothing out his jacket Tim entered the ball room, his eyes narrowed slightly as they adjusted to the bright lights. His eyes scanned the room hoping that Bruce hadn’t arrived yet, if that was the case he could easily slip away without making an appearance. A firm hand planted itself on his shoulder and he tensed looking up at his adoptive father, Bruce’s lips turned upwards as he led Tim down the stairs and further into the room. There was no escaping now. 

“It’s nice to see you tonight, how have you been Timothy?” 

They stopped and stood just off to the side of the room, he was early and there were only a few people wondering around the place. They were mainly waiters and waitresses getting ready for the rush of snobby rich people. He sighed as he looked away from Bruce. He knew that this was coming, however he hadn’t expected Bruce to jump on him the moment he entered. Having only just returned to Gotham three weeks ago the only time Tim had spoken to Bruce was to announce his return, from that moment on wards he threw himself into patrols and cases. 

“I’m well, how are you?” 

“Tim.. What I said about you and Jason-” 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” 

Tim didn’t look in Bruce’s direction once, he didn’t want to talk about this. Not here, not now, not ever. If Bruce didn’t approve of their relationship he would have to deal with it, nothing was going to change. Before Tim could disappear into the crowd Bruce’s hand was on his shoulder again.

“What I said was wrong.” 

“Yeah it was wrong, Bruce, it was really fucked up.” 

“I want you to know that I support you and Jason, as long as you’re both safe and happy.” 

“Really?” 

Finally he turned his head to his adoptive father, there was a warm smile on his face as he pulled Tim into one of those proper dad hugs. The rare type that basically screamed Bruce Wayne in stead of Batman, they were the types of hugs that Tim knew were genuine and real. 

“Really, now you don’t have to stay the whole night tonight. I’m trying to figure out how Jason can come back to life miraculously okay?”

Tim nodded and smiled brightly at him as he pulled back from the hug and smoothed his suit, maybe one day he’d be able to hate a Gala with Jason by his side. 

“Now guests are about to arrive, make sure to go and say hi to Dick. He misses you.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you around Dad.” 

They stood together for another moment before parting ways, it wasn’t often that Tim called Bruce dad. When he did Bruce always felt like he was on top of the world. 

\- 

Later that evening Tim and Dick stood together chatting, an empty glass of champagne rested in his left hand while a small plate of finger sandwiches were in his right. Maybe they were the only reason why they came to galas, the food was never ending. Dick had been stuffing his face with another sandwich when Bruce approached them both Damian by his side. 

“I thought I told you two to mingle not stuff your faces with finger sandwiches.” 

“But they’re so good, Bruce.” 

Dick’s whining caused Tim to laugh as he put the glass of Champagne down on the table and offered Damian one of the sandwiches from his plates, the two of them were slowly starting to get along together. Ignoring Bruce and Dick’s bickering Tim focused his attention on Damian.

“Did you eat dinner before you came?” 

“I didn’t Drake, thank you for the sandwich.” 

The two stood together in a comfortable silence as Damian ate, occasionally they spoke about the Gala and made comments about the ridiculous dresses some woman wore. His eyes scanned the room for nothing in particular when he noticed a familiar mop of black and white hair, he looked away for a moment and nodded to Damian before walking off into the crowd. 

He followed the waiter out to a balcony, in his hand was a tray of champagne and a plate of finger sandwiches. Tim watched from the doorway as they tray was placed on a small table and the male turned around, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Jason stood before him. 

“Champagne sir?” 

Without hesitation Tim ran forward and threw himself into Jason’s arms a giggle escaping his lips as he felt himself being lifted into the air. 

“I missed you so much Jason, thank you for coming.” 

“I know babybird, how have things been?” 

They spoke for a while before Bruce and the others came out and joined them, for a moment there was tension before hugs were shared between all of them. 

It finally seemed like their family was coming together again.


End file.
